kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Void Termina the Destroyer
Welcome Map0603, and thank you for your edit to Decisive Battlefield! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Blue Ninjakoopa (talk) 06:56, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Claim on Festival Our claiming rules dictate that you are required to have at least 200 main space edits in order to file a claim in the first place. We have this rule so that brand new editors cannot simply claim a page, instead allowing those who have more experience to do so. You can find other rules about claiming here, but until you get 200 main space edits, I'm afraid you cannot claim that page. Iqskirby Happy February 01:22, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, pal. Map0603 (talk) 01:30, February 14, 2018 (UTC) About the 3D Warp Star in KSA I'm sure that the Star was found at the map of Jamabastion.Map0603 (talk) 13:03, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Changing name Can I actually change my editor name ? Map0603 (talk) 04:52, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, but I don't know how. I think it involves going to the FANDOM website or Community Central. I've seen people do it before. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 04:55, May 5, 2018 (UTC) : Workshop Hello. I claimed an article because I currently edited 246 posts in total. How can I add a workshop? Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 04:56, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :On your profile page, go to the URL, and just add "/Workshop" to the end of it. Since you claimed an article, I suggest you visit the Kirby Wiki:Claimed Articles page and give yourself a section in the appropriate area, formatted accordingly. Iqskirby (talk) 05:20, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Deleting Blogs I need somebody to help me delete all blogs in my user page because they are lousy. Can anyone help me? Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 10:21, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :I'm capable of deleting any at your request. You want them all removed? Iqskirby (talk) 19:26, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :Yes. Thank you very much.Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 01:27, September 23, 2018 (UTC) : : : Electro Saw Hey. You've had this article claimed for 20 days now. Usually, claims only last a month before we start allowing other users to take over; however, if need be, I can give an extension. Do you think you'll be able to make this an article within the next ten days? I haven't seen any progress on it, so I am a little concerned, but I can understand that you may be occupied with other things. Iqskirby (talk) 19:08, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Please delete this page! I'm giving up!Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 09:11, December 18, 2018 (UTC) :That's fine. No need to worry about it. Iqskirby (talk) 12:29, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Discussion Page Hi. Please remind all users who also use the discussion pages that I will not be posting anything from 12 am to 11pm, due to the time difference between the Hong Kong time and the UTC time, thank you. Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 23:39, January 21, 2019 (UTC) About Void Termina's render... Is it supposed to have a jet black body? I mean, I believe it had greenish tint.I=-Vanya-=I (talk) 03:53, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Impossible! Another blank bullet dot appears every time when I delete a point! Can anyone help me? Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 01:39, April 22, 2019 (UTC) OTHER STUFF Nice artworks you did Termina, '''Hope to see more characters or OCs, maybe on DeviantArt, '''Just like me. You can make friends with me! ;) AWESOME CLASHER556 (talk) 02:00, November 20, 2019 (UTC)Awesome Clasher556 Hi! You must be new, right? Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 02:02, November 20, 2019 (UTC) important message for you: how do you get all that fancy stuff on your profile? AWESOME CLASHER556 (talk) 17:09, December 9, 2019 (UTC)awesome Clasher. .....pardon?Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 14:03, December 10, 2019 (UTC)